


PansyandDraco Forever

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Is Giving Draco Away on his Wedding Day, Best Friends, But Shes a Really Good Friend, Childhood Friends, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Its Draco and Harry's wedding day, and Pansy is getting ready to give Draco away to his new husband. The emotions of the day bring back a few memories for her, and she thinks about how much she loves her best friend.





	PansyandDraco Forever

“And you’re sure you want to do this?” Pansy jokes, smoothing a stray hair back into place. Her glossy red lips curve into a smile, but her eyes never leave Draco’s face. “It’s not too late, love. Lets run off to the Continent. Drink Champagne-”

“- And suck cock” Draco finishes for her, with a smirk. 

That's their old line; back from when they were still _PansyandDraco_ , and they’d sit up all night, sharing Firewhiskies and secrets, ideas and ambitions until the sky was nearly light. There is loyalty amongst serpents, and _PansyandDraco_ were always the closest of them all.

Draco was Pansy’s first kiss and her first fumble in the darkness. Draco is still the only man Pansy had ever, _really_ trusted with her hopes and dreams. Draco was the first to believe she could be more than her dowry, more than her Pureblood lineage; more than a chip to be bargained away for the biggest reward. Draco has taught Pansy she can be stronger than she knows and braver than she’d ever have dared dream

He’d held her hand tightly, that night in the Astronomy Tower. 

He’d held her hand and promised her _that if he could love any girl like that, any girl at all, then it’d be you_. He’d wiped away her tears, and told her things would never, ever change. They’d still be _PansyandDraco_ forever. 

///

_PansyandDraco_ are stood, checking their appearance in a London Registry Office. 

In five, short minutes Draco’s wedding ceremony will be starting. Harry Potter is Draco's _Chosen One_ , the undisputed love of his life. And Pansy _so_ wishes she could be as happy for them both as they both deserve. Perhaps, she’d hoped for a little wistfulness on Draco's part, perhaps some hesitation her imagination could run with. 

But Draco’s still fidgeting with his robes, charming his already-perfect hair flat, and re-sticking his cufflinks once again. In Draco’s wide smile, Pansy can see that he’s already left her. 

They’ll never run away to Paris together, because in only moments she’ll walk him down the aisle. Pansy will give Draco away, and take in return a future where her days of coming first have gone forever. It doesn't matter that he’s still here stood beside her, because today marks the end of _PansyandDraco_ , and the beginning of _DracoandHarry_.

Pansy straightens her skirt, and glances at her reflection. 

She’s determined, resilient and proud; always the consummate Slytherin. Today Pansy will smile, and laugh, and be the first to raise her glass to _DracoandHarry_ on their wedding day. She’ll learn to _compromise_ , and _share_ , and _give_ because that is what it means when you truly _love_ someone. 

“I couldn’t have done this without you, Pans” Draco voices. “Harry. Getting engaged. All this… You’ve always been there for me, love. Since we were bloody eleven-”

Pansy links her arm though the crook of Draco’s elbow, and they give each other one last, shared grin. And Draco looks beautiful; shining, radiant and just so _ready_ to take this next step. 

“Then come on, darling,” Pansy whispers, ghosting her finger over the shoulders of Draco’s formal robes. “Its time, love, it really is… You’ve got a wedding to attend, and it wouldn’t do to make Harry wait even _one_ more minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
